Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ 100\% \times \dfrac{14}{20} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 100\% = \dfrac{100}{100} = 1 $ $ \dfrac{14}{20} = 0.7$ Now we have: $ 1 \times 0.7 = {?} $ $ 1 \times 0.7 = 0.7 $